Obsidian Sphere
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-ObsidianSphere.png |caption=The Obsidian Sphere in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Obsidian Sphere was an item used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Discovered beneath Avernus Cathedral, the Sphere was collected by Raziel in the chapter Seek Mortanius and was ultimately used to open the Warp Gate leading to the Earth Forge within the Vampire Citadel. Profile The Obsidian Sphere was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Raziel in the chapter Seek Mortanius as he explored Avernus Cathedral in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]. Sent to Avernus by Vorador in the chapter ''Find Vorador to search for the Heart of Darkness, Raziel arrived in Avernus Cathedral at the start of Seek Mortanius. Exploring the Cathedral, Raziel found a door at the back of the Cathedral that was sealed by elemental water. Using the Water Reaver to open the door, Raziel found the Earth forge outer chamber within marked with the Earth elemental symbol on the floor with an empty stand in the middle. Defiance-Avernus-Avernus2a-EarthWarpRoom-Initial.png Defiance-EarthForgePortal-ObsidianSphere.png Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Take.png|The original position of the Obsidian sphere Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Place-01.png|The final placement of the Obsidian sphere Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Place-02.png|effects of the placement of the sphere Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Place-03.png|effects of the placement of the sphere Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Place-04.png|effects of the placement of the sphere Defiance-Avernus-Avernus2a-EarthWarpRoom.png Defeating the four Vampire golems that animated as he descended into the chamber, Raziel was able to spawn several Earth platforms which allowed him to jump up to a higher ledge surrounding the room where he could discover the Obsidian Sphere on a similar stand. The item itself was a darkened sphere of black and orange/red material resembling volcanic rock. Recovering the sphere and taking it down to the lower stand, Raziel could place the orb there and this activated the item, powering the nearby warp gate which led to the Earth forge within the Vampire Citadel. Notes *Although not identified in dialogue, the Obsidian Sphere is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. The Sphere is labelled in game files as "av_earthartifactkey" and its final holder is listed as "av_earthartifactlock". Ornament orb (dark).jpg|The 'Dark artifact' powered by the defeat of Shades Ornament orb (light).jpg|The Light associated 'Faceted Orb' Defiance-Pillars-FireForgePortal-FireBlock.png|The 'Fire artifact' block powered by being set aflame Howling Heartstone (Air Reaver Forge).jpg|The Air associated 'Howling Heartstone' Defiance-EarthForgePortal-ObsidianSphere.png|The Earth associated 'Obsidian Sphere' *The name "Obsidian Sphere" suggests that the item is constructed or formed from Obsidian - a igneous rock formed in volcanoes from quickly cooled lava, which gives it a characteristic glassy appearance and black and red color. Obsidian at Wikipedia *The Obsidian Sphere is one a number of related artifacts that are found in forge portal rooms and immediately used to access the portals. Other artifacts that are treated the same include the Faceted Orb for the Light Forge and the Howling Heartstone for the Air Forge. Although not containing such 'keys', both the Dark and Fire forges have objects identified as "artifacts" in files that control portal activation, although they are not used in the same way the "key" artifacts are. Game files and textures reveal that the these 'artifacts' are similarly counted as an object rather than part of the room (although not as 'keys') and like the Faceted Orb they all have a subtle Darkness or Light symbols within their textures which are virtually invisible in the course of regular gameplay. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Obsidian Sphere appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Take.png|The original position of the Obsidian Sphere Def-Inventory-ObsidianSphere.PNG|The Obsidian Spheer in the inventory Defiance-Item-ObsidianSphere-Place-01.png|The final position of the Obsidian Sphere Defiance-Texture-ObsidianSphere.png|The texture of the obsidian sphere Defiance-Model-Object-Av_earthartifactkey.png Defiance-Model-Object-Av earthartifactlock.png See also *Earth *Earth Forge (Defiance) *Avernus Cathedral *Avernus Catacombs *Vampire golems *Earth platforms *''Seek Mortanius'' References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance